Toothbrush holders are known for holding one or more toothbrushes. Such toothbrush holders often have holes or apertures through which the handles of the toothbrushes extend, thereby supporting the toothbrushes. Other known toothbrush holders have a recess in which multiple toothbrushes are supported, and which may come in contact with one another. Such toothbrush holders often present hygiene problems due to the toothbrushes contacting one another or the holder.
It would be desirable to provide a toothbrush and holder that reduces or overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain embodiments.